


Garden of Eden

by soldierwithahalo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Biblical References, Blasphemy, Dean in Hell, Gan Eden | Garden of Eden | Jannah, Heaven, Hell, Light Angst, M/M, POV Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldierwithahalo/pseuds/soldierwithahalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I remember the Garden of Eden.</p><p>It was beautiful - vast and green."</p><p>Life was different before the creation of mankind, and it was different after it. Castiel narrates all of this. And, above all, why he saved The Righteous Man from the fires of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden of Eden

I remember the Garden of Eden.

 

It was beautiful – vast and green.

 

There was a lake, I think, with fishes much larger than the ones you see on Earth now, swimming happily in the twinkling blue waters. I remember all my brilliant brothers and sisters, all in their bright glory – wings feathered and large, colored gold and white and silver. Lucifer’s wings were the prettiest. He had two pairs of golden wings that glinted under the warm sunlight. He used to wrap them around me when I was a young angel under Raphael’s care, whispering stories that seemed older than time itself in my ear. You wouldn't believe me if I told you now, of course, that he was one of the gentlest angels that ever existed.

 

Michael was his closest brother and friend. They often flew around the universe together, even fought side by side. That was a sight to behold, actually – the way Michael’s enormous silver wings would span out beside Lucifer’s two golden pairs as they drew swords to battle the evil of other worlds. They were magnificent together.

 

Oh, and I can’t forget Gabriel either. He has two pairs of silver wings, but smaller than Lucifer’s. He was Father’s most trusted messenger, and descended upon worlds with the sound of his golden horn. I used to be afraid of him, admittedly, but Raphael would tell me that Gabriel was a kind being. And indeed, after a while, I found myself wrapped up in his wings as well.

 

And then one day, Father created men. It was supposed to be another great step in his plan; we were all going to be happier. But Lucifer disobeyed and argued. Michael fought him, used his gleaming silver sword to defeat him. And then, Lucifer fell. I watched helplessly as a pair of his golden wings was burnt off his back, and the remaining two blackened as he descended into perdition. For a long time, we grieved. And for a long time, too, I missed my older brother. No angel that came after had more beautiful wings than Lucifer – none. I still remember the golden feathers catching rays of sunlight as he flew by.

 

Mankind happened. For thousands of years I just sat by and watched. I watched Adam and Eve, watched them suffer, watched the Garden of Eden plunge into disaster. We left it and created what you call Heaven. It was a fresh start, away from the past tangled with Lucifer. I continued to watch, never truly interfered with mankind. I watched the rise and fall of civilizations and empires, kingdoms and countries.

 

And now, here I am.

 

My pair of white wings beat tirelessly as I descended forcefully into perdition – into the new home of a brother that was once mine – with an army of my siblings supporting right behind me. Save The Righteous Man and we can return paradise to Earth, they commanded, and I did without hesitation. I spotted you among the sea of souls instantly.

 

_Dean Winchester._

 

Your eyes had gone black, and you were whipping a broken, battered soul that must have resembled yours at some point in the long forty years you have been trapped here. I pushed past the demons threatening to stop me and reached my arm forward. For a few seconds, I wondered if the Heavenly Hosts had named the wrong person as The Righteous Man. But then my Grace began seeping from my hands and allowed me to see past your blackened eyes.

 

I saw a lot of sadness similar to mine – the loss of family. I also saw the sacrifices you have made for the love of a brother, and for a moment, I understood. I would have done that as well. So I crossed the extra gap in between my palm and your arm, gripped you tightly and forced my wings to beat as fast as they could. I saw the darkness slowly leave your soul as we ascended, and goodness, you were _bright_. When you were too shocked from what was happening and kept your eyes wide open, the darkness left them too. And at that moment, I was sure that I had saved the Righteous Man, and maybe – just _maybe_ – everything was going to be just fine, because I noticed your eyes just before I reached a hand down to cover them in case you were blinded by my form.

 

They were beautiful – vast and green.

 

I remembered the Garden of Eden.

* * *

 

And if I actually had the guts to tell you, Dean, I would apologize how it didn't work out, how everything isn't fine. I would apologize for falling - just a slight little bit - in love with you in the fires of Hell, and how that was, surprisingly, enough to grant me the strength to pull you out. Because you're in more pain now, and my memories of the Garden of Eden have faded into the furthest recesses of my mind once again.

 

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
